mufandomcom-20200214-history
U.C. Baby
To Vanilla Ice's Ice, Ice Baby Yo! V A L, Let's kick it! U C baby, U C baby All right stop, Look around and listen We Unseen so don't worry if we you be missin Excitement, grabs ahold of me tightly, When the dark fires are burnin daily and nightly Will they ever stop? No, don't think so Turn out the lights and bask in the green glow To the extreme we rock the mud like a vandal And we burnin so hot we too hot to handle Pranks! That's the niche we choose, And killin brains cells with Hollow mushrooms Deadly, prayin or committin' felony, Or makin' DS say "You scare the hell outta me" Love it or leave it, the U C way We weren't always like this but now we say Once we had a problem, Yo, we solved it Checked outta DS and then we evolved it U C baby, U C baby U C baby, U C baby Now, the xp party is jumpin' With the H O T, all the mobs get a thumpin' Quick on the kill, and the loot we takin' And cookin' DS like a pound of bacon Burnin' them, they ain't quick or nimble Of the dim light of dumb are they a symbol We show up unobserved and Unseen, And cover them with sprite paint colour green Rated as a 10 point oh With classy PK gear win the fashion show The players all stand by, can't look us in eye Do we stop? No, we walk by Keep on prankin, nah, we won't stop We soul snagged the Mid serpent dead for 7 repops That snake was dead Yo- so I continued home to our own beachfront place Girls all hot wearing skimpy bikinis Man, these chickies are the best I ever seen-ee Jealous? Too bad they all ours! We got magical, muscular and divine powers Ready for the chumps, kill em all Can we be blamed if they're behind the eight ball? Hammer blows ring out like bells We crackin' skulls and ignorin' yells Fallin' are the corpses real fast All those who come against us don't last Bootin and lootin', our bank account's fat Got riches and got bitches, you can believe that Uh oh, gotta go, here comes Al Kazeem No, wait I ain't runnin' because I'm Unseen Once we had a problem, Yo, we solved it Checked outta DS and then we evolved it U C baby, U C baby U C baby, U C baby Take heed, we are strong and we know it Watch your mouth little tossers or we might show it Our game, that world full of smurf shame It didn't suit us so we changed our name 'Cause that place was like a toxic waste spill Even bein' near the place would make you ill Defected, reformed, we're a hell of a concept We joke around and do PK dance steps K leads the way, Nun Ravagin' Ninja Cuts like a razor blade so fast, other players say "Damn!" Then he'll prank us by coverin' Midgaard in ham! Keepin' composure when it hits the fan Shut you up or knock you down with a fryin' pan Once we had a problem, Yo, we solved it Checked outta DS and then we evolved it U C baby, U C baby U C baby, U C baby